


Blink

by BetteNoire



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Characters tagged in order they appear, Crying, Distortion, I could do a part two but I dunno probably not, i have a lot going on, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Hajime Hinata is the most normal person he knows. And the most boring.





	

Hajime Hinata is the most normal person that he knows. His brown hair is average and so are his eyes. His skin colour isn't new or different and doesn't give him something to live for or to stand for. To rebel for. Or maybe he just doesn't see it.

What's the use in rebelling for rights that you don't need? 

He doesn't see the point. Maybe he should. 

His clothes are average to. A white shirt and a green tie. Boring. Grey trousers that hardly stand out in a crowd. 

He's easily forgotten. Just another person you could pass on the street and forget within the next two minutes. 

He doesn't want to be normal. He'd like to stand out. But he can't do that without putting effort in.

Meanwhile his friends do it without even trying. Or at least the people in his class.

Peko has her startling grey hair but her red eyes always give Hajime the creeps. He stays away when she wants him to as well as everyone else.

No one messes with Peko. But she also has a soft side. On her birthday, everyone gets her fluffy things and things that make her happy. It's a real treat to see the genuine smile plastered on her face. 

Togami has one _certain_ feature about him that almost everyone notices but the thing that Hajime likes best about him is how he manages to control the class of idiots that surrounds him.

That takes a lot of strength considering the bundle of personalities bunched into a classroom. Hajime respects him a lot.

Akane also has a _certain_ feature about her but he won't mention it.    However the other thing that stands out is her massive appetite. Despite being a gymnast she can eat almost twelve times her weight. 

She also is a great person to hang out with, especially with how supportive she is. It's inspiring.

Teruteru is one of the creepiest people Hajime knows. His constant innuendos only barely slip under the radar and his actions are often weird.

However he had a real talent for cooking and he often brings up the most delicious things for his classmates to try. He says he does it just to see the smiles on their faces. His mother would be proud of him. 

Nagito is one of the stranger people of his class. His luck almost always results in extreme events happening that often makes him feel that he is the human personification of Muphy's Law. Plus his constant speeches on hope, despair and luck often venture over the thin line of interesting to creepy and weird.

Despite that he always manages to get people pumped up to face life's challenges. His smiles often bring joy despite how he may have set something on fire ten seconds agos. But then again, a lot of his classmates couldn't find even one positive thing to say about the marshmallow man.

Sonia often makes him feel like she will use her knowledge of serial killers to one day kill him. It's kind of surprising considering how innocent she looks but then again, she knows a lot more swear words then she initially lets in.

Otherwise she is very willing to let  people rant about the things they love if they in return let her talk about what she loves best. They've had some very interesting conversations.

Fuyuhiko is surprisingly short for a gang member. The class often disregards him and sometimes ignored him for being one of the shortest - Teruteru is the shortest by far.

However he is pretty intimidating when he wants to be as Hinata can recall several times when he had pulled out a gun or some kind of weapon or even his fists at the slightest insult to him, his family or his classmates. Once, a boy insulted Peko by calling her a useless - he wouldn't eat into much detail over what was said. It wasn't nice.

 It was a miracle he survived. Sure it was with fourteen broken bones, a black eye and both his arms in slings but he lived.

Souda's pink hair is one of the things that stand out the most when you look at him alongside his neon yellow clothes. His personality also stands out as well as his obvious crush on Sonia. All the signs are their but Sonia has refused on more than one occasion. He doesn't know when the let something go.

But another thing that stands out is his soft side. He is very willing to give out hugs to anyone who needs one and often hugs himself. It's often followed by most of the glass jumping on him and giving him the love he needs.

Mahiru is often quick to point out the flaws in her male classmates quicker than her female classmates. She holds a soft spot with the girls. Hajime respects that she needs her privacy but sometime he feels that she may need to calm down a little.

Despite that, she has a talent for keeping the class together and rounding up the kids when they go missing. She has a nose for it. According to the girls she also loves to talk about her photos in private and can tell such beautiful stories behind each and everyone like each one was a story that that she had told for ages. 

Hiyoko on the other hand is like the reincarnation of Satan. He isn't even joking as once the class had a vote on it and most of them said yes. She likes to burn ants, step on bugs and overall cause discomfort to nearly everyone around her.

However she still has her perfections despite mastering the art of swearing every two seconds. Hiyoko loves to perform dances for her classmates and the smiles she gives seeing their happiness is much better than her evil grin after roasting alive a family's of ants.

Mikan is the nervous person he knows. Despite being the only person qualified in medical situations, she is prone to almost faint at the sight of blood. She is also the most clumsiest person he knows managing to slip, slide and fall in to the most stange positions humanly possible.

Despite that she always makes sure that all injuries are treated with the respect and love they need. She almost always has a smile on her face as she works. Plus her bandages are just so adorable it's hard not to get a cut just to have a cute little cupcake on your knee for the next week.

Ibuki is almost always screaming and if she isn't then she's preparing to scream her next song. Her hair stands out with its black, white, blue and pink colours alongside the small horns on her head. They look almost human like. 

Yet the apsolute joy on her face is amazing when she performs her hit songs to the class. She has wicked grins and she once burst into tears after all the support after a heart breaking cover of "Sticks and Stones" written by Miss Jiao who was rumoured to also have written a novel called "".

He hadn't read the book but Sonia has and she likes it a lot. She says she can relate to Jiaos feelings a lot and wishes that she would write more. She also loves her use of commas. 

Nekomaru could be described either with a toilet or a whistle. But not a poop as that would be disrespectfull. But then again he does need an entire bathroom to himself after breaking down the wall in the boys bathroom with only a shit. 

But at the same time he's an excellent coach. He always makes sure they're pushing themselves as far as they can go as well as making sure they have frequent breaks and take care of themselves.

Finally Gundam is a little strange for an animal breeder. He carries his 'four dark devas of destruction' with him almost always. Once he managed to sneak a dog into the classroom for more than an hour without getting caught. His name was FeeFee. 

Peko likes his 'four dark devas of destruction' and often asks to pet them/fluff them. It eventually turns into where everyone is petting and fluffing all the animals he's brought in and the look on his face is halfway between confusion and happiness.

Alongside them Hinata is nothing. Just trash next to royalty.

But at the same time it doesn't feel real. 

He feels like he's missing something. Something important.

Someone.

Someone he loved.

But who? Who could he of missed?

He looks in the mirror. His reflection stares back at him.

Then it starts to deform. It's hair grows longer and his eyes grow a fierce red. His hair turns a solid black and flood the mirror. His clothes change into a black suit. And his eyes don't blink. They feel emotionless. 

Hajime moves his head. The distortion also moves its head. Hajime lifts his arm up. The distortion lifts its arm up. Hajime blinks.

He opens his eyes to see his reflection blink. It's eyes turn a solid black and inky tears leak out and spill into the mirror. It's hauntingly creepy. The reflection moves closer and closer until it looks down. 

Hinata looks down with it and sees that he's still him. Plain old Hajime. Same old clothes. Same old hair. 

He looks up again and stares into the mirror. The distortion is gone and replaced with him again. But he's crying. Why is he crying?

In the back of his mind he knows.

He remembers her candy hair.

He remembers her sweet eyes.

He remembers her _smile_.

He remembers her _**death**_.

And his reflection blinks with tears.

This isn't real. He isn't a part of his class.

It's  **her** class.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic: https://m.tapastic.com/episode/290500
> 
> I know I'm not the best at writing but I gave it a shot. Also I read so much gay and produce so much straight wtf. Please enjoy my trash.


End file.
